


Four in the morning, we find ourselves here

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Marqueliot Detective Agency [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Day 2, Hedge Covens, Marqueliot Detective Agency, Multi, The Magicians AU Week, The Magicians Rec Center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “Okay, I’ve got the coffee and snacks you idiots asked for.” Margo said as she got back into the car and threw a bag of chips at Q and a bag of Reese’s Pieces at El. She handed the coffees to them more carefully. “So, any movement since I left?” She asked opening up the package of Ding Dongs she’d gotten for herself.





	Four in the morning, we find ourselves here

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Marqueliot Detective Series! This came to me at like 7pm last night and its short and I just wanted to write it!
> 
> For Day two of TM AU WEEK for https://themagiciansreccenter.tumblr.com/post/187410420254/themagiciansreccenter-because-when-canon-says

“Okay, I’ve got the coffee and snacks you idiots asked for.” Margo said as she got back into the car and threw a bag of chips at Q and a bag of Reese’s Pieces at El. She handed the coffees to them more carefully. “So, any movement since I left?” She asked opening up the package of Ding Dongs she’d gotten for herself.

“Nothing. This coven of Hedges haven’t done anything in the last three hours. It’s all been quiet.” Eliot replied while opening up the bag of candy.

“I think it’s too quiet. They must be planning something.” Q added.

“Well of course they’re planning something! Why else would Kady hire us to figure it out? She asked a little perturbed Q had decided to stop using his brain.

“Sorry, I know it’s just four am and I’m so fucking tired.”

“You wanna get a little shut-eye little Q? El and I can probably handle a couple hours by ourselves. You were up pretty late last night. We should all try and get some sleep at some point. Quentin honey you go first and then one of us. Sound good boys?”

“Of course Bambi.” Eliot agreed. “She’s right darling, you have not had a good sleep pattern this week.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you two would actually help with the paperwork I might not have to stay up so late.” Quentin sighed. 

“Q, honey you know that’s not our forte.”

“Oh I know Margo!” Q laughed, “Hey! Stop El! You have your candy get your hands off my chips!” Quentin complained as Eliot grabbed a handful of chips from the bag. 

Eliot just looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, “Here sweetheart you can have some of my candy.”

“Ugh fine.” Q huffed taking the candy from Eliot. 

“If you boys would quit your foreplay, I think I just saw something.”

“Really?” Eliot asked her. 

“Yeah, top left window. Someone’s doing something.” She told him. 

“Um Kady just texted.” Quentin interrupted

“Would you like to share with the class sweetie?” She asked in that tone she knew he hated. 

Quentin glared at her, “She texted saying she just got some info they’re planning something big tonight, so she thought it might be prudent of us to get out of here.”

“Well why didn’t she think to tell us she had inside information earlier? We could have spent the whole damn night doing something much more fun.” She told them a little more than angry at the nerve of Kady. 

“Bambi, she just got the text. She might not have known anything earlier and besides who’s better at getting information than us?”

“Oh fuck! Eliot drive!!!” Quentin shouted and Eliot did, taking the car out of park and slamming his foot on the gas. 

She looked at Q with worried eyes and took his hand to comfort him. He liked that when she held his hand and stroked his thumb. It was calming for him. “Deep breaths honey. Tell me what the other text said, huh?”

“Um…” Before he could answer they heard a blast behind them and she looked back to see flames shooting out of the safehouse. “Kady she said they found her informant and had a back-up plan to blow up the safehouse if they were caught.” He got out finally. 

She looked at him in that soft way she did sometimes, “Honey, were the hedges in there?”

“I don’t think so.” Q answered. 

“Well whatever the fuck that was we are officially out of the way. Let’s just go home and we can pop in one of Q’s cheesy movies and fall asleep on the couch.” Eliot suggested. \

“You can read my mind now?” She asked him. This was a good plan she agreed. Quentin needed something silly to focus on after seeing that. 

“Of course Bambi didn’t you know?”

She smiled back at him and then climbed over the seats to cuddle with Quentin in the backseat. “You’re okay sweetie. I’ve got you.”

“I just…..they were adamant about finishing whatever they hell they were working on they’d rather destroy. 

“I know.” She replied kissing his forehead. She rubbed El’s shoulder a little so that he wasn’t feeling left out of the comforting. 

“Love you Margo. You okay?”

“Yeah Q I’m good. I’m just gonna have a talk with Kady tomorrow about giving us all the facts before giving us a job.”


End file.
